


Sing-along-songs for grownups

by Nele



Series: Snakes on a Battleship [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Yami No Matsuei
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-10
Updated: 2011-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nele/pseuds/Nele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do the people who do not want to come to music night do with their free time, besides sitting in their rooms in the dark? Part of the Touda/Jee/Zuko-verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing-along-songs for grownups

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dancing Serpent (Phaeton)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phaeton/gifts).



Zuko's getting more and more decorative as he grows, at least below the neck. Two years ago, he was still of a height with the General, but now he's a full head taller and showing no signs of stopping just yet. The rest of him had trouble keeping up in the beginning, but now he's getting broader too. Jee is starting to become aware, vaguely, that the prince isn't very boyish at all anymore.

Still, he's never truly thought of Zuko as a sexual creature. Not until the night when he snaps a pipa string in the middle of "Four Seasons", goes up to his cabin to get a spare, and opens the door to the rather magnificent sight of Touda balls-deep in the brat prince.

And oh, he is a lucky lieutenant tonight, because Zuko has his face turned down and pressed into the mattress -Jee's mattress, the one he _sleeps_ on- and is apparently too far gone to have noticed him standing there. Jee backs out and very quietly closes the door on Touda's weird little smile.

He's so shocked and his head is so full of _I want to see what his eyes look like_ and _that was a lot of naked_ that he's walked halfway back to the deck before it really hits him that they were in _his_ cabin. On _his_ bed. He wants to turn around and throw them out, but he rather likes living, so he grits his teeth and just sits the rest of music night out in silence.

They're gone when he returns. His bed is made up with military precision; there's no sign anyone was even here at all, but he only has to close his eyes to summon the memory of Zuko's hands kneading the sheet like big cat's paws while Touda moved in and out of him, strong white fingers flexing and curling with every slow thrust.

He finds the right spot -the fabric is still stretched out, just a little, he wouldn't have noticed if he hadn't been looking- and grabs on with his left hand while bringing himself off with the other. He's clearly doomed, might as well roll with it.

 

***

 

"He wanted to," Touda says when Jee corners him in the hold the next morning.

Jee can't stop being amazed at how little trouble the serpent seems to have with obeying someone he could probably crush like a bug. Maybe catering to the whims of a poncy brat isn't nearly as grating a thing to do if you know you could be doing something else entirely if you chose to, like flying away and burning some villages from an altitude. Jee doesn't have that luxury.

He can't fly, he can't burn villages, and he wasn't fucking Zuko yesterday. Life just isn't fair.

"In my bunk?" Somehow, that's the part he can't get over.

"He wanted to," Touda repeats. He cocks his head, just a little, as if he doesn't get what the big deal is. The brat prince asks for a fuck, you drop trou.

There is something unreal about the way the man obeys orders, and one day Jee will figure out what, but right now...

"He wanted to... _Why?_ "

A barely-there shrug. "Because he wants you to do it, I suppose. He's afraid you'll say no if he asks."

"He asked? As in, he gave you a choice?"

"Yes." Now Touda definitely looks like doesn't understand what on earth Jee is going on about. But then he smiles again. "You're not very good at obedience, are you?"

"Not really," Jee admits. It's a rather problematic quality for a soldier, he knows that all too well, but it's not like he can switch it off.

"It doesn't have to be hard. Not if it's enjoyable," Touda says, and then he leaves Jee to ponder the novel idea that doing what the brat prince says could be enjoyable. It's not something that's crossed his mind before. But for the rest of the day, the afterimage of that long naked back arching under Touda's hand flickers in front of his eyes whenever he stops concentrating on what he's doing.


End file.
